


Don't take him away from me (Français)

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sacrifice, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Après le claquement de doigts de Thanos, Tony Stark cherche par tous les moyens à retrouver Peter et à le ramener chez lui. Cette idée devient une obsession et tandis qu'il s'éloigne de tous ses proches, il finit par trouver un moyen en la personne de Wong. Il va enfin pouvoir sauver Peter Parker.





	Don't take him away from me (Français)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't take him away from me (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199110) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



La cendre était devenue une phobie pour certains, une obsession pour tous. On refusa d’incinérer les morts, les feux de cheminée devinrent rares, même au plus froid de l’hiver. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Stark mais c’est impossible. En tant que gardien du Sanctum, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. »

Le monde tout entier plongea dans le silence, comme si le choc avait ôté aux gens la parole en même temps que leurs proches.

« Il faut que l’on aille de l’avant, Tony, qu’on maintienne un semblant d’ordre. Reprend ton armure, on sera les Iron men. »

Une cérémonie de deuil national fut organisée quand les gens cessèrent d’espérer. Captain America y prononça un long discours en mémoire des disparus, rappelant qu’il fallait garder courage, des mots sans sens, même pour lui. Le monde n’était pas en guerre, il avait perdu sans même pouvoir se battre. Ils avaient échoué.  
C’était un mois après la Purge.

_______________________________________________________________

« Les pouvoirs occultes ne sont pas un jouet, monsieur Stark, je ne peux rien pour vous. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu’un mais ça ne nous donne pas tous les droits. Je suis désolé. »

Bruce Banner se lança dans des recherches pour comprendre où avait pu disparaitre la moitié de l’Univers. Il y consacra tout son temps, peut-être pour oublier qu’il avait perdu une part de lui-même. Mais il fallut se rendre à l’évidence : il n’y avait rien à faire, pour Hulk comme pour les autres.  
C’était six mois après la Purge.

________________________________________________________________

« Tony, il faut que tu….que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour ce qui s’est passé. Ce n’était pas ta faute, ce n’était la faute de personne. Chéri… »

Les super-héros restants reprirent du service en même temps que les criminels se réveillèrent. Un semblant de normalité était revenu, même si l’on sentait encore fortement l’Absence.

« Non, monsieur Stark, je refuse de participer à ça. Les conséquences sont trop incertaines, il n’est jamais bon de jouer avec la vie. Nous, gardiens, l’avons appris dans la douleur. C’est non. »

Thor avait réussi à retrouver les survivants d’Asgard et à les installer sur une petite planète pour reconstruire un royaume, épaulé de Valkyrie et Korg. Malgré ses nouvelles responsabilités, il tentait de revenir voir son ami aussi souvent que possible. Malheureusement, Point Break retrouvait toujours le génie dans le même état : amer, rongé par la culpabilité et obstiné à ne pas voir la vérité en face.  
C’était un an après la Purge

___________________________________________________________

— Tony, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je ne peux plus continuer….à te voir te détruire. Cette obsession que tu as…. C’est impossible. 

Pepper regarde la silhouette impassible de celui qu’elle ne reconnait plus, qu’elle ne peut comprendre. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de le soutenir, de le pousser à avancer, à dépasser les horreurs qu’il avait vécu mais autant parler à un mur.

La bague de fiançailles tinte sur la table en verre ; cette rupture est différente des précédentes, il s’agit d’un adieu. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au playboy, Pepper tourne les talons pour sortir de cette pièce trop sombre, trop silencieuse. La voix sourde de Tony l’arrête soudain :

— Tu tiendras parole ?

— Oui. Si tu y arrives….il sera officiellement ton héritier. 

Elle manque lui redire que c’est de la folie mais à quoi bon ?

La porte se referme sans que Tony ait bougé d'un centimètre. Il savait bien que ça finirait par arriver, comment en vouloir à Pepper avec tout ce qu'il lui fait subir ? Quelque part, c'est mieux ainsi, qu'ils se séparent avant….qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Pensivement, il effleure son flanc, là où une longue cicatrice témoigne des événements d'il y a un an. Un an déjà…et même plus.

Au dehors, la mer s'écrase sur les rochers avec fracas sous un ciel d'orage, à croire que le Soleil lui-même est absent. Dire qu'il s'est pris une lune… Une énième fois, le super-héros se demande comment un seul être a pu déclencher tant de chaos, tant de souffrance. Mais il n'est plus temps de méditer là-dessus, Tony Stark n'a jamais été du genre à s'apitoyer et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il va commencer. Pas maintenant que Wong a cédé.

Le génie milliardaire finit par se lever, surprend son reflet dans la baie vitrée, les traits tirés, les cheveux où percent quelques fils argentés, et surtout ses yeux cernés où brille une flamme de détermination presque inquiétante. Faire son deuil, il ne le peut pas, pas totalement. Pas alors que May Parker le déteste. Et à raison : il était censé protéger son neveu. Tous les jours pendant des mois, elle l'a poursuivi de sa colère, de sa haine et de sa peine, telle une Harpie en plus séduisante. Ça n'a pas été sans rappeler quelques souvenirs à Tony Stark, l'amère victoire de Sokovi et ses dommages collatéraux. À l'époque, il avait voulu se servir du gouvernement pour réparer ses erreurs. Ce n'était pas assez. Il ne se sentait pas assez impliqué mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent : il est prêt à tout.

La pluie se met à tomber tandis que l'homme en armure rejoint le Sanctum de New-York dont la fenêtre brille comme un oeil gigantesque veillant sur la ville. Des souvenirs remontent, sa rencontre avec un homme qu'il n'a pas pu connaître très longtemps mais qui lui ressemblait sur de nombreux points. Lui, peut-être, a trouvé un moyen de ne pas mourir, flottant pour l'éternité dans une dimension parallèle.

— Je suis sûr que votre ami s'est téléporté sur une plage du Pacifique, Wong. Il avait l'air assez malin pour ça. »

Tony passe la porte en habitué, arrange ses cheveux trempés de pluie en attendant que le sorcier daigne arriver. Il ne faut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour que ce dernier apparaisse, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude, figure vivante de la désapprobation.

— Vous devriez vous abstenir de ce genre de plaisanterie ou je risque de changer d'avis.

— J'ai juste émis une hypothèse, inutile d'en venir à la menace.

Wong ne répond rien, guide son invité à travers une série de couloirs, le bruit de leurs pas étouffé par les tapis orientaux. Cependant, le bibliothécaire mystique finit par rompre lui-même le silence, visiblement inquiet.

— Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Question idiote, voilà plus d'un an que le milliardaire le harcèle sans jamais que sa détermination n'ait faibli et pourtant, Wong a énuméré les risques plus d'une fois. Mais il suppose que quand on est Tony Stark, la vie est un gigantesque pari. Son hôte ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, c'est tellement évident. Lorsque le petit est… a disparu, c'est comme s'il avait emporté une partie de son mentor avec lui, quelque chose s'est brisé et l'homme en armure n'a plus voulu qu'une chose : le ramener quoi qu'il en coûte. Banner lui a dit que c'était sans espoir, Captain lui a demandé de faire son deuil mais impossible. Quand ce n'était pas May qui lui criait sa faute au visage, il revoyait le visage de l'adolescent dans ses cauchemars. Maintenant, il a tout prévu. Pepper gérera l'entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, Rhodey veillera sur lui et l'entraînera avec les autres héros, Banner se chargera de la partie scientifique… Voilà des mois qu'il y réfléchit dans les moindres détails et maintenant que Wong a accepté, il va pouvoir ramener Peter. Où qu'il soit.

Là où Tony s'attend à voir de l'encens, des os, des symboles mystérieux, bref, tout l'attirail de résurrection, il ne trouve qu'un manuscrit et le maître des arts mystiques en train d'enfiler un double anneau. Il ne s'agirait pas de Wong, on pourrait penser à une arnaque.

— Vous aurez quelques minutes seulement pour le retrouver. Après ça, vous serez tous les deux perdus.

— Oh, moi qui pensais que vous alliez annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle…, plaisante Tony avec un sourire mais sans cette étincelle d'ironie qui allumait toujours ses prunelles autrefois. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, il se place devant le bibliothécaire, dans l'attente, remarque que ce dernier évite soigneusement son regard. Ça en serait presque touchant.

Wong prend une respiration et décrit des cercles dans l'air du bout des doigts, articulant des paroles inaudibles pour l'homme en face de lui. Cela pourrait être n'importe quel sort de téléportation au premier abord. Mais les étincelles sont habituellement d'une couleur de feu et non d'un bleu profond, ce que l'on aperçoit à travers le portail n'est pas une gigantesque étendue sombre. Tony fixe le vide pendant quelques instants, espère y voir quelque chose, une silhouette ou même une forme mais rien ne se détache dans l'obscurité.

« Monsieur Stark, il est trop tard pour aller aux toilettes ? »

Il aurait probablement dit quelque chose dans ce goût-là…s'il avait été là. 

De penser ainsi à l'adolescent ranime la détermination du héros, un instant figé par l'appréhension, il se tourne vers Wong pour lui adresser un dernier salut.

— Merci beaucoup et surtout, prenez soin de lui. Je ne veux pas avoir à venir vous botter les fesses. 

Et sans attendre la réponse du sorcier, il traverse le portail rapidement, sans plus aucune hésitation.

Lorsque Tony Stark avait imaginé cet instant, il avait envisagé un froid intense, le même qui nous prend lorsque l'on meurt. Mais de l'autre côté du miroir, il n'y a ni froid ni chaleur, seulement le vide et une absence de sensations. Tout autour du milliardaire, un silence assourdissant s'étend jusque dans les ténèbres, comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre au monde que ce visiteur. Passé le choc de la découverte, Tony décide d'avancer, le cœur battant et ne pensant qu'à celui qu'il doit retrouver à tout prix. Sous ses pieds, le sol se ride comme la surface d'un étang mais le milliardaire n'y prend pas garde, concentré sur sa mission.

— Petit ! 

Sa voix perce le calme ambiant, s'éparpille dans le néant avant que ne retombe le silence. C'est alors qu'une pâle tâche de couleur se forme à quelques mètres de l'Avenger, floue mais bien réelle, se détachant sur le fond obscur. Peu à peu, la tâche devient plus nette, comme si on faisait la mise au point. Peter regarde autour de lui, image de moins en moins vacillante à chaque battement de coeur. L'air perdu comme après un long sommeil, il cligne des yeux, tente de comprendre où il se trouve. Sur son visage passe un flot d'émotions tandis qu'il se remémore ses derniers instants, la bataille, la défaite, sa mort. Tout son corps tremble et il se recroqueville, ne cachant rien de sa peur car il se croit seul, perdu à tout jamais. Mon dieu, il est mort…alors ça ressemble à ça après ?

Tony s'approche doucement de l'adolescent, ne perdant rien du trouble qui remue ce dernier et le rend aveugle à ce qui l'entoure. Il s'agenouille juste devant lui, caresse ses cheveux comme on fait avec un petit enfant, le faisant sursauter.

— Monsieur Stark ?! 

Les grands yeux noisette expriment à la fois surprise et une immense joie en reconnaissant leur héros et cette réaction exprime une telle innocence que le cœur de Tony se serre. Dire que c'est à cause de lui que le petit subit tout ça…mais ce calvaire prend fin, il va rentrer à la maison.

— C'est fini… 

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Peter sent qu'il peut se rassurer, que son mentor a trouvé une solution et qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui. C'est Iron Man, il réussit toujours.

Les secondes s'écoulent et Tony sait qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps avant… d'être séparés de nouveau. Alors il attire le jeune homme contre lui, le serre dans ses bras avec plus d'émotion qu'il ne le voudrait. Pas de portière à ouvrir pour lui servir d'excuse, il s'agit d'un véritable câlin cette fois. Pris au dépourvu, Peter ne réagit pas tout de suite tant ce geste lui semble étrange de la part de celui qu'il admire. Puis il passe ses bras autour de ce dernier, lui rend son étreinte en enfouissant son visage contre le torse marqué de cicatrices. Les cauchemars ne peuvent plus l'atteindre à présent, tout va s'arranger.

Le portail se rouvre trop tôt, bien trop tôt au goût de Tony. En apercevant les étincelles saphir, son premier mouvement est de serrer plus fort le garçon contre son cœur, pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés. Puis il reprend son sang-froid, écarte Peter pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu vas rentrer à la maison maintenant. Ta tante doit se faire un sang d'encre.

— Monsieur Stark ? 

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son mentor inquiète brusquement l'adolescent qui scrute le visage de Tony à la recherche d'une explication. C'est à ce moment précis que Wong passe les bras à travers le portail pour attraper le jeune homme et le tirer vers lui. Par réflexe, Peter s'accroche au bras de son héros, pressentant soudain qu'ils vont être séparés.

— Non, monsieur Stark ! 

Ce dernier lui sourit douloureusement, espérant se montrer un peu rassurant même s'il n'a jamais été doué pour ces choses-là.

— Ça va aller.

Et d'un geste sec, il recule pour faire lâcher prise à son protégé qui hurle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Papa ! 

Le portail se referme sur lui, laissant Tony Stark dans les ténèbres, seul mais rassuré. Maintenant, le petit est en sécurité.


End file.
